Prophecies of Five Kingdoms
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Because of Prophecy given to the Apprentice causes him to take a active role in helping to complete the prophecy that cause great problems in the future for Harry Potter. But Harry is find out that not only is love is a great power so is the Elements of Harmony. HarryxHarem HpxMlpxOuatxMarvel Alive Lily Good Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

**Prophecies of Five Kingdoms**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/My Little Pony/Once upon a time/Marvel/TMNT

Pairing HarryxHermionexRarityxPinkiexTwilightxElsaxKaraixAriel

CharmingxSnow BellatrixxLilyxMarlene McKinnon CharlusxDorea SiriusxAmelia TonyxPepper Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Alive Potter Grandparents Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop. Good Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus, and Dorea Potter. Alive and good Orion Black )

 **Dumbledore's protection is altered by the Apprentice,Angry Potters versus Dumbledore,and The Sorcerer explains about the older prophecy.**

"Good luck Harry Potter.",said Dumbledore as he apparated away a white hair man wearing a red robe walked out of the shadows ,and headed to basket that contained Harry Potter. As the man walked he remember the reason why he was doing this.

 _In the Enchanted Forest at the cottage of the Apprentice._

 _The Apprentice was sweeping trying to forget the problem he caused because of the Author Issac who force the Apprentice to banish Malficent's child in to a different world. A young man wearing bronze breastplate with a plumed helmet on his head rode up to the Apprentice._

 _"What can I do for you, young man?",asked the Apprentice_

 _"I have be sent by the Oracle of Delphi. Your presence is required for the Oracle has a prophecy that you need to know for it relates to the Savior,and the broken sword.",said the man._

 _"I will be there.",said the Apprentice as he put his broom down._

Back in the present the Apprentice bend down to pick up the basket that had sleeping Harry who buried the letter that was in the basket under his head. The action of the sleeping infant caused the Apprentice to faintly smile as he remember when he arrive the temple of the Oracle of Delphi.

 _In the past at the Temple of the Oracle the Apprentice appeared in a white cloud of smoke._

 _"Thank you for arriving sir. The Oracle has been has the prophecy ready for you.",said one of the handmaidens as she lead the Apprentice in to a large chamber where a woman in the center of the chamber surrounded by smoke._

 _"You sent for me.",said the Apprentice as the handmaiden left the chamber._

 _"Yes, since you took care of that dispecable Author. My patron Apollo sent me a new prophecy that relates to the Sorcerer's plans.",said the Oracle as she move her hands through the smoke which changed colors form white to a light green._

 _"The one to break the Darkest of Curses,reforge the holy sword,and to united the Hallows comes. Born to the Savior, he will unknowningly carries one of his greatest foes. His true loves will aid in his true destiny. His first lover is an Heiress of an ancient house of magic known as one of the darkest houses. His second lover is an heiress of a great inventor. His third lover is from a world different than any world other with great magic in her, and is unknowningly the daughter of her sun. His fourth lover is born to a family with out magic,but wields it herself. His fifth lover is a queen gifted with powerful magic. His sixth lover is from a nearly extinct clan of warriors of the shadow raised by the clan's greatest enemy. His Seventh lover is a mermaid who made a deal wit a dark Sorcereress in the disquise of a sea goddess. A great event will show his mother's second birthright. A Seventh element of Harmony will be revealed. The power of Friendship will destory is first foe. He will face other foes the greatest of which is the Mad Titan. In order to gain the strength that he needs the heiress of the darkest House,the heiress of the genius,and the lover for the different world. They must be raised away from their parents. The one to break the Darkest of Curses,reforges the holy sword,and unites the Hallows comes.",said the Oracle in a trance like state as the smoke show a boy with Excaliber in his hand,then a lightening bolt scar that glow sickly green. Then a pale skin girl appeared, she had purple hair behind her was a coat of arms with crowns,and the words Toujour Pur. Then a girl with curly pink hair appeared with logo behind her, the only part of the logo to appear was ARK. Then it showed a purple unicorn who then some how gained wings,and then turned human. Then it show a girl with bushy hair ,but her face was turned away from the Apprentice. Then the image of the recently crowned Queen of Arendelle appeared. Then asian girl appear wearing a black,and metal outfit. Behind her was a black flower symbol,and a red foot symbol. Then a red hair mermaid appeared that also showed her voice being removed from it showed a female warrior in shadow in front of a massive golden city. Then the smoke showed six weirdly cut gems in a circle with a gem cut in the shape of Excalibur in the several figures appeared in a rapid speed. Some of the figures the Apprentice recognized as Cora the queen of Hearts,Peter Pan,the Wicked Witch of the West,Ingrid the Snow Queen of Arendelle,Maleficent,Cruella,Ursula,Arthur Pendragon,Hades,and the Horn King. The unknow figures included a man wearing a golden curved horn helmet,a man wearing a black and sliver bladed armor of unknown design,a silver man with red eyes, a elf with half white and black face,what looks like a fire elemental in dark purple outfit,a flaming giant with a flaming sword, and a purple brute of a man with a gold gauntlet._

Back to the present in Ponyville, Maine.

The Apprentice appeared with the basket that contained the sleeping Harry in a sleeping neighborhood. The Apprentice put Harry's basket down on porch of a two story house. Then the porch light turned on which caused the Apprentice to disappear. As a woman with rainbow colored hair open the door.

"What are you doing here little one?",wondered the woman as she noticed Harry sleeping in the basket before picking it up,and bringing it inside.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts in the Office of Albus Dumbledore. Albus was sitting down with a cup of tea while wondering how Harry was doing.

"Headmaster , Lord Potter and his family are requesting a meeting right now.",said the portrait of Headmaster Phineas Black.

"Let them in.",said Albus as soon as the door open as Reducto spell was fired a mere few inches from his head.

"Where is my son?",growled Bellatrix Potter who was being hold back by one of her wives Marlene Potter-McKinnon .

"Bella ,we need him alive in order to get Harry back.",said Marlene

"I left Harry with Lily's family.",said Dumbledore not knowing that it would enrage Bellatrix Potter even more.

"He is not the Dursleys.",said a man in a hooded robe with the hood up from the shadow which caused the Potters,and Dumbledore to point their wands at the man.

"Who are you,and how did you get in here?",asked Charlus.

"I am the Sorcerer. As to how I got here is because of magic of course.",said the Sorcerer.

"Where is my son?",growled Bellatrix

"My Apprentice placed Harry with a loving woman to be his foster mother ,because of a Prophecy.",said the Sorcerer

"What prophecy?",asked Dumbledore who is curious about how it will relate to prophecy against Voldemort.

"It simply state that Harry will be the one to break the Dark curse, united the Deathly Hallows,and reforge Excalibur.",said the Sorcerer which caused both Charlus ,and Dumbledore to pale when he said Deathly Hallow.

"What are the Deathly Hallows?",asked Marlene

"They are a set of magical items maded by the entity Death to counteract the Infinity stones. My Apprentice has already been taking steps in order to complete the prophecy to be complete.",said the Sorcerer

"What steps?",asked Charlus

"He put the Black family heiress to a loving foster family. He also place another heiress with another foster family.",said the Sorcerer

"Why did your apprentice kidnapped our goddaughter Rarity Phoebe Black?",growled Bellatrix

"Because she is one of your son's soulmates as well as one of his true love. With her love he will break the dark curse that is effecting Lily's birth parents. Lily is not dead,but under a sleeping curse.",said the Sorcerer

"We go to inform the Ministry before they bury her body.",said Dorea as Charlus headed to the floo.

"Where is Harry?",asked Marlene

"Harry is in Ponyville Maine,but you can't get there.",said the Sorcerer

"Why is that?",asked Dumbledore

"Harry's divine grandfather put a ward around the town to prevent anyone try to get to Harry until his divine heritage is revealed.",said the Sorcerer

"What should we do?",asked Dorea

"I would suggest reading what you call Muggle fairytales,and myths so that you will get an idea of the vilains that Harry may need help to defeat.",said the Sorcerer as he vanished.

"I think I need a drink . Anyone else would like a drink as well?",asked Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prophecies of Five Kingdoms**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/My Little Pony/Once upon a time/Marvel/TMNT(2012 version)

Pairing HarryxHermionexRarityxPinkiexTwilightxElsaxKaraixAriel

CharmingxSnow BellatrixxLilyxMarlene McKinnon CharlusxDorea SiriusxAmelia TonyxPepper Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Alive Potter Grandparents Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop. Good Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus, and Dorea Potter. Alive and good Orion Black. Read the bottom Author Notes for more info for future Chapters including flashback story characters. )

 **Vice principal Luna receives a certain book,the Potters receive a update,and Sunset Shimmer begans her scheme for revenge.**

"Well lets see all of the paper work on my desk.",said Vice Principal Luna to herself as she enter her office.

"It looks like Harry has sent is list of musical ideas to do for years musical.",muttered Luna as she looked over her nephew's list. Harry was promoted several grades because of genius intellect. Luna circled the third choice which was the Wizard of OZ. Before working on the paper work she noticed a book that was on the bottom of the stack. She carefully pulled out the book from the stack of papers. It was a simple brown book on the cover were the words Once upon a Time. Luna let her curiousity take over ,and open the book. On the first page was a very life like picture of an army of dark skin elves fighting a group of viking like warriors. Then she turned a couple pages to see wedding of Snow White ,and Prince Charming with a very simular art style picture to the one of the two armies. She then saw a picture of two winged unicorns with her sister,and her own hair blasting some type of chimera with six different gems. Then she turned to another page which caused her to gasp as she saw the picture. The picture was her sister Celestia finding Harry on her porch when Harry was a baby. Luna closed the book ,and headed to her sister's office taking the book with her.

Meanwhile in Potter manor the family was just finishing up their dinner. Bellatrix and her wives moved back in so that Dorea can help with their depression after finding out what happen to their son.

"Master Charlus a package arrive sir.",said a House elf that popped next to Charlus.

"Bring the package in to the sitting room,and bring a tea set Twinkie.",said Charlus

"Who is the package from?",asked Dorea as they enter the sitting room noticing a large brown paper box on the coffee table.

"It is from the Sorcerer. It says that it may help get to know Harry ,and two of his soulmates better.",said Charlus as Lily open the box revealing a photo album,a box of phials containing memories,and a box with a drawing of a chibi Harry and Pinkie Pie.

"What do the vials say?",asked Marlene which caused Bellatrix to read the labels on the phials

"Lets see there are several different birthdays, Fiddler on the Roof,Aladdin,and Grease.",said Bellatrix

"What does grease,and a fiddler on a bloody roof has to do with Harry?",asked Marlene as Lily was struggling very hard to keep in her laughter.

"What is wrong Lily?",asked Dorea

"Those are names of musicals.",said Lily

"What is a musical?",asked Charlus

"It is theatre show that combines singing,acting,and dancing to a story. They are very popular in the Muggle world.",said Lily

"What do they have to do with Harry?",asked Marlene

"Harry must of been in them.",said Lily

"What is in the other box?",asked Dorea as Bellatrix opened it to reveal different kinds of desserts with a note on top.

"Desserts that it seems that Harry made. If the note is to be true. Then Harry made them with one of his soulmates a Pie.",said Bellatrix as she pulled out chocolate cupcake with bright pink frosting. She took a bite to taste. The frosting was strawberry with actual pieces of strawberry mixed in the cream cheese frosting. The filling was treacle fudge.

'I must not tell Lily that the filling is treacle fudge.',thought Bellatrix

"How is it?",asked Marlene

"It is good,but I don't think Lily will like the filling.",said Bellatrix

"What is the filling?",asked Dorea

"Treacle fudge.",said Bellatrix which cause Lily to put five of the cupcakes on to her plate.

"What kind of pictures are in the photo album?",asked Charlus as he pick up a yellow,and red bar.

"There as several pictures with Harry and his foster mother,Harry and some girls including his soulmates,and Harry with I guess are his pet dogs.",said Marlene showing a page with pictures of Harry with Principal Celestia,Harry with Pinkie Pie ,Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy and Applejack,and Harry with two rottweilers.

"The note says that the ward that is blocking Harry from us will come down in two nights.",said Charlus as he took a bite out of the bar as he realized it was lemon with strawberry. At that statement caused Bellatrix,Marlene,and Lily to rush out of the room to get ready.

"What are those three planning to do?",asked Dorea

"Most likely heading to a town near this Ponyville Maine so that when the wards are down they can go straight to Harry.",said Charlus as he grabbed one of the cupcakes. Before he took a bite it vanished from his hand.

"Lily!",shouted Charlus in fustration

Meanwhile in Ponyville Maine.

"Soon my plan I have been waiting so long to complete will finally be completed.",thought Sunset Shimmer as she walked towards the horse statue in the middle of high school courtyard.

"Soon even Princess Celestia will kneel before me.",said Sunset Shimmer as she pulled up the hood on the cloak that she stole from the drama department from a previous show that they did. Sunset Shimmer got on her hands and knees,and crawled throught the portal that was hidden in the statue.

(A/N There will be more Tmnt characters to appear before Rainbow rocks. Karai,The Shredder,the Turtles,and will be appearing before Rainbow Rocks. will be coming in a special world traveling chapter. Before you guys aske the Book is Harry's book connected to his story including his ancestors. It is a copy the real book is with it's Author who I am not going reveal for a good long time. More Mavel characters will be coming before Rainbow Rocks including a certain Agent of a certain secret organization. Most chapters will have Once Upon a time style flash backs minus this chapter. Next Chapters backstory characters are Odin,and Merlin. More exactly a teenage Odin. Fancasting for younger Odin versions. Teenager Odin is played by Chris Pines. Just Coronated Odin is played by Chris Hemsworth)


End file.
